


lex malla, lex nulla

by kosmokuns



Series: from seoul maybe stopping in canada, america, japan, thailand and china to idris [2]
Category: NCT (Band), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A Bad Law Is No Law, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Basically, Best Friends, Law Enforcement, M/M, Minor Violence, The Accords (Shadowhunter Chronicles), but its o-kay, chenle fucks up, mark and yukhei aren't dating yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: 'to mark, there was no fight without yukhei'alternatively,yukhei struggles with the concept of the accords and chenle fucks up but everything is okay in the end





	lex malla, lex nulla

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you've read the first part of this series!! it doesn't really relate to this one but it's a soft markhyuck one so...

Feet pounding down an alley, Mark and Yukhei jumped over the fence at the end, the moon was out and street lights dimly lit the small gaps between buildings. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they chased down a faceless creature, their night vision runes keeping it visible through the gloom. They rounded the end and pulled out their seraph blades as they cornered it against a wall – it growled a loud, snarling call of warning.

“ _Camael,”_ Mark whispered and his blade light up in heavenly white, Yukhei did the same. They slowly advanced forward, keeping a low position, poised for an attack until they had the creature fully pressed up against the wall.

“You broke the Accords, werewolf,” Yukhei said in his deep voice, “Bad things happen to downworlders who break the Accords,” The wolf snarled at them, it’s green eyes fluorescent in the darkness of the alley, “If you play nice we won’t have to kill you,” He ran a gloved finger down his blade, “Or should I say, good doggie?” Yukhei smiled an antagonising grin and Mark thought that that was the reason why he did the talking. The werewolf leapt towards the taller boy with an intimidating growl and was promptly struck across the face, “Now now, that’s not how I wanted to handle this,”

Mark took a step closer to the wolf, raising his weapon in warning. It had a grey coat with flecks of black and if it wasn’t so violent, Mark thought it would have been pretty. Stepping forward, Yukhei bent down to the wolf’s height,

“If you change back into human form now, so I can take you back to the institute, we won’t have any more problems, isn’t that correct Mark?” He looked up at his counterpart and Mark nodded in response, “Otherwise, I would have to kill you, and however much I want to do that to you, I’m not about to break the Accords for a low-life like you,” He smiled again, “So what will it be?”

Whimpering, the wolf turned back to its usual human form, standing up to be just less than Mark’s height. Yukhei gave it a pleased grin, “Well that’s settled then, Mark grab his right arm,”

The two shadowhunters manhandled him out of the alley and onto the dark street in front of them, luckily nobody was around, and they pushed the werewolf into a dark car that was waiting for them. Whisking off into the night, Mark sat in the front and put his seatbelt on,

“He one of Jaehyun’s?” Johnny asked from the driver’s seat, eyes on the road. Yukhei shifted in the back, trying to get comfortable with his long legs while keeping a seraph blade trained on the offending creature,

“Doesn’t look like it, not sure Jaehyun’s pack would break the Accords anyway,” Mark replied, holding onto the handle above his head to keep him steady in the car from Johnny’s fast driving. Johnny grunted and they kept speeding through the darkness.

Once they reached the institute, they put handcuffs on the wolf to keep him from trying anything and harshly shoved him through the door. Leading him through the building, a few other shadowhunters greeted Mark and Yukhei while they took him into a holding cell at the back of the building. They pushed him into the room and told him that if he tried to escape, there would be the price of death on his head.

Mark and Yukhei walked back to the main control room, their shoulders moving with the rhythm of a fresh catch.

“You notified the Clave?” Yukhei asked bending over and putting his large hands on the table. Taeyong stood clicking and moving things around on his demonic activity board,

“Yeah, I did, he come in easily?” Taeyong tapped at a particular spot where he saw demons gathering and attached a crew of shadowhunters on a mission to there,

“Put up a bit of a fight but otherwise okay, no more emergencies down here?” Mark stood back, arms crossed observing the conversation. Yukhei had moved to the Seoul institute when he was 14, already much taller than Mark with wider shoulders and floppy hair that drove the girls crazy. He was an excellent swordsman, his elite training at the Hong Kong institute having given him the base of expertise that Mark’s homeland in Vancouver hadn’t. At first Mark was jealous of his seemingly effortless charm and strength, but soon realised that Yukhei had lacked the empathy Mark had been taught growing up, the Hong Kong institute hadn’t allowed for him to develop his understanding of emotions and the consequences of his actions like Mark had. And so, gradually, they began to learn from each other, Mark became one of the best at throwing knives and climbing walls the institute had ever seen and Yukhei slowly transitioned into a more content, calmer version of himself. They got their first runes together and fought on their first mission together. To Mark, there was no fight without Yukhei.

After debriefing, both went to the communal showers their institute had, to this day Mark had no idea why the architects had thought that it was a good idea to do that but it’s best not to argue with the Clave and their employees. Stripping off their sweat soaked clothes, they both climbed into the room, turning on a shower each and washing their bodies,

“Bro, your shower gel smells like shit” Yukhei said, giving Mark a judgemental look, “Get something that smells nicer so Donghyuck doesn’t have to put up with your hormonal boy smell, get some fucking flowery one or something faeries like” Mark scoffed, rubbing his apparently boring body wash over his back and rib cage,

“I do not smell like a hormonal boy,” He squeaked, the water running over the defined muscles on his body from hours of training,

“You sound like one,” Yukhei grinned, going back to scrubbing the sweat from his hair while Mark muttered about how Donghyuck liked his ‘hormonal boy’ smell. Eventually they finished and pulled a fluffy towel with their names embroidered on from the rack, Yukhei held back a laugh that his name had been spelled three times on towel, Taeyong really wanted him to understand that that one was his one.

Abandoning their sweaty clothes in the wicker washing basket and stealthily creeping down the corridor to their bedrooms, they attempted to not get caught for not putting their mission outfits straight into the washing machine,

“Mark, Yukhei, what have you done with your clothes,” Taeyong yelled up the stairs, both boys groaned then went to put them in the washing machine.

“See you in the morning, bro,” Yukhei called out to Mark as he entered his room, slamming the door behind him, Mark chuckled, then walked into his own room. Unlike Yukhei’s bedroom, the desk was clear and tidy, his books were stacked dutifully on his shelves and his bed was made, kind of, and also unlike Yukhei’s bedroom, a warlock was sat on his bed.

“Chenle what are you doing here,” Mark looked at the younger boy on his bed playing with his fingers, voice mixed with disbelief and concern. Chenle looked up, his eyes shining with tears, lips wobbling with the effort of keeping them in, “Oh no, lele, tell me what happened,” He took a seat on the bed after throwing on a shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms. The younger (but also older) boy threw himself into Mark’s arms and sobbed into his shoulder, the t-shirt already damp with his tears, Mark gently stroked up and down his back, comforting the boy through his crying,

“Lele, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” He whispered, Chenle still crying onto his shoulder, “Lele, listen to me,” He said sharply, the boy looked up, chin wobbling, “What happened?”

“I think I fucked up really bad, Mark,” He said, his voice struggling to stay at one tone, “I think I did something bad,” And he looked so guilty that whatever he had done, Mark believed he hadn’t done it maliciously, he wasn’t even sure if Chenle could do something like that, softly he said,

“What did you do, Chenle?” Looking the boy in the eye, he kept his hand on his back to steady him,

“I-I took some of Kun’s ingredients to make a potion of my own and-and then a patient came in and when Kun went to look for the things to make the potion to save them with, they weren’t there because I had taken them,” He burst out into a fresh round of tears, tugging himself closer to Mark on the bed. Mark gripped him tightly, his window was open letting fresh air into the room,

“Do you know what happened to the patient,” Mark said gently, carding his hands through the warlock’s lime hair,

“No, I ran before I could find out,” Mark sighed, he knew Chenle wasn’t going to want to hear what he was going to say next,

“Chenle you need to go back and see what happened,”

“I know but I don’t want to,” He groaned, changing his hair black. Mark chuckled at the boy’s theatrics but firmly told him that he needed to go back to Kun’s loft and apologise, “Can I at least stay here for the night?” The warlock asked and Mark agreed, grabbing some clothes from his wardrobe so Chenle had something comfortable to sleep in whilst the boy snapped his fingers and with a flash of purple smoke, another bed appeared.

 

The scent of fresh pancakes was wafting up the stairs when Mark woke up the next morning, groggily, he stumbled out of his room to follow the delicious smell. He could see various other people doing the same thing and greeted Jeno who was holding hands with a topless Jaemin, Mark rolled his eyes ‘not dating’ his ass. When they reached the kitchen diner, Taeyong was serving pancakes with Johnny at his side placing condiments on the table top, both giggling at stupid things they were whispering to each other with flirtatious touches here and there, again, Mark rolled his eyes.

“Just remember,” A voice startled Mark from behind, “You and Donghyuck are worse,” Mark turned around to see Jeno laughing with a Jaemin giving him a tight back hug and snuggling into his neck,

“Says the one with the seelie nuzzling his neck,” Mark replied and Jeno flushed a deep red, leading Jaemin round to sit with him on the other side of the table. Unceremoniously dumping himself in a chair, Mark took 3 pancakes and covered them all with maple syrup he knew Taeyong had specifically put out for him.

“Oh, by the way, Chenle stayed over last night,” He announced half way through a mouthful of his breakfast and Taeyong raised an eyebrow,

“What did he do?” The older boy asked, thumping his boyfriend on the back as he choked on a piece of pancake. Yukhei slid into a chair next to Mark and quickly greeted him before piling his plate high with pancakes; more than one person around the table snorted,

“Tae why do you always think Chenle’s done something wrong?” Johnny said with a scratchy throat, having recovered from his coughing fit,

“Because normally,” Taeyong said as if he was talking to a small child, “He has,” His pale pink hair had started to fade as he pushed some of it out of his face and leant against his boyfriend,

“Apparently he took some of Kun’s ingredients without asking so when Kun went to go look for them to make a potion for a patient they weren’t there,” Mark explained, “And now he feels really guilty because he thinks the patient might be dead,” He quickly shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth, narrowly missing dropping it on the floor and took a gulp of water. Taeyong groaned loudly and put his head in his hands,

“I really hope that patient isn’t dead because then we would have to report Chenle to the Clave for misconduct and deception,” He ran his hands through his hair whilst Johnny rubbed comfortingly at his back.

“You would report me to the Clave?” A small voice came from the doorway, Chenle’s eyes were rimmed with red from crying and his hair was a dejected blue. Yukhei choked.

“Chenle come over here,” Taeyong said softly and pulled the warlock into his lap and stroked the boy’s hair, it turning to a slightly happier blue, “Honestly, I think the patient is fine, Kun’s more than a capable warlock to work without potions and you are genuinely sorry, of course you know the Accords so if he is dead, which I highly doubt, I would have to report you,” Soothingly, he kept stroking the boy’s hair,

“You sound like a Lightwood,” A voice cut through the sincere moment, sounding unimpressed. The voice belonged to Yukhei who was watching the scene with a smirk on his face, pretending to look uninterested,

“Yukhei,” Taeyong said sharply, “Not the time,” The younger boy rolled his eyes and stood up loudly then swept out of the room, Johnny sent a pointed look towards Mark which he received loud and clear – go follow him and make sure he doesn’t do anything he’ll regret later.

Mark found him on the top platform in the training room, 5 metres above the ground, expertly spinning his seraph blade round into different positions. Face drawn in concentration, he didn’t notice Mark come into the room, although due to the soundless rune on Mark’s torso he probably wouldn’t have heard him anyway.

“Yukhei,” Mark called, looking up to the boy, he didn’t get a reply, “Yukhei,” He said louder. The taller boy spared him a glance and continued his exercises and Mark sighed knowing he would have to go up and get him. Pulling out his stele, he ran it over his strength and sure-footed runes before launching himself onto the first platform, landing in a kneeling position. He did this till he reached Yukhei, up in the rafters, and stood up from his position on the floor steadily, centring himself for a fight if needed. Yukhei looked at him and gave a bitter smile to the ground, chuckling humourlessly, tucking his blade into his belt.

“Johnny sent you?” Mark nodded, “He still doesn’t trust me, does he,” Albeit slightly sheepishly, Mark nodded again and Yukhei laughed a sour laugh, surveying the rest of the room with his eyes, “How long will it take to prove to him I’m not an asshole,” Mark assessed the situation swiftly, Yukhei could jump about two platforms down and run, then Mark would have to follow and hope to not damage anything, or, Yukhei would put up a fight and they would be left 5 metres above the ground on a 2 metre long platform, or maybe, just maybe, Yukhei would listen and they would both be unharmed.

“You know the rules though, that comment was out of line,” Mark said and Yukhei looked at him with fire in eyes,

“Everyone thinks I don’t get it,” He said, “The law is hard but it’s the law, I _do_ understand but Chenle had no intention of killing anyone so surely he shouldn’t be punished, maybe lectured but nothing drastic. The Accords exist to punish _guilty_ downworlders and shadowhunters, not the innocent ones,”

Mark had got him exactly where he wanted him, smiling, he said,

“Feel better?”

“You’re a shithead, but yes, I do,”

“What are we doing up here then, let’s go,”

 

In the meantime, Taeyong called Kun who was incredibly worried about his youngest warlock (‘it’s been 183 years and he still is running off, we’re worried sick’). Kun confirmed that the patient was completely fine and healthy, Renjun had helped him with a spell and forgone the potion, although he did say that Chenle would be talked to about stealing ingredients and Kun had said he would impress upon the younger warlock the importance of obeying the Clave and the Accords. Crying in relief, Chenle had thanked his father (well, his closest thing to it) and accepted any punishment that may be bestowed upon him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! all your kudos on the last part have made me so happy and i'm glad to see people have been waiting for a shadowhunters au (like me lmao), my twitter is @sparklsjaem if you want to come yell ideas at me,
> 
> keep being wonderful, greta x


End file.
